


论如何合理安排睡觉时间

by Vanessa0



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa0/pseuds/Vanessa0
Summary: 在做爱中途睡着了之后该如何安抚男朋友？
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 银土
Kudos: 8





	论如何合理安排睡觉时间

“喂，你都这么累了还是先睡吧。”  
“混蛋，你在说什么啊，不想做吗？”土方打了个酒嗝，很不高兴。近三个月没见，今天俩小孩不在，两人只小酌了几杯就猴急地回了万事屋，他们在玄关就咬起了对方嘴唇，抹黑进了卧室，银时铺好床，扭头就见土方已经靠墙坐下了，怀里还抱着银时刚刚递给他的枕头，眼帘半垂，黑眼圈重得可以当熊猫，这状况怎么看都不像是合适的样子。  
“我当然想啊，问题是你这个状态……”银时走到他面前蹲下，“真的没问题吗？”他摸土方的脸，被对方不耐烦地挡开了。  
“能有什么问题？”土方丢开被子，就势揽住银时脖子，另一手顺着胸口摸到下三路，按住裆部兜了兜，“平时急色鬼的样子都去哪了？嗯？才喝几杯就硬不起来了？”  
“在小瞧谁啊混蛋，阿银今天就让你开开眼界——”银时搂住土方的腰，在对方嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口。  
“好好，那就让我开一开眼界吧。”土方胡乱揉着银时后脑勺的头发，两人唇舌交缠，银时撩开土方浴衣下摆的同时将对方推倒在棉被上，手指一勾先扒了内裤，腰带也不抽直接扯开浴衣，将脸埋到对方颈间，深吸口气，狠狠咬了一口。  
土方痛得嘶了声，银时舔了舔自己的牙印，在旁边吮出个吻痕，才一路舔吮着往下，含住一边乳头品尝，手指已经顺着身体绕到后穴，沾了早就放在一旁的润滑剂，试探地伸了一根手指进去。土方本来在撸动银时的阴茎，感到体内异物时手指一顿，忍不住抬手去抱银时的背，银时熟门熟路找到前列腺的位置按了几下，又伸第二根手指进去。土方双腿下意识抬起架在银时腰间，另一手也不撸了，双手紧紧环住银时背部，努力压制喉间的呻吟。  
“喂，反正也没人，你就叫出声嘛。”银时含住他耳垂挑逗道，土方没应声，只照着他肩膀咬了一口。此时银时已塞了三根手指进去，混合润滑剂搅动得土方腿间一片淋漓，银时吻他的嘴，重重亲了几下后直起腰，抬起土方一条腿搭在肩上，嘴唇就近贴在腿上吮出红痕，才在后穴入口蹭了蹭，扶着阴茎缓缓送入土方体内，土方忍不住挺腰，配合他的动作，直到银时的阴茎完全没入体内，两人气喘吁吁地接吻，土方闭着眼，喘着气催促银时快点动。  
三个月没做，尽管自己用手纾解过几回，银时还是憋得慌，今晚好不容易真枪实弹令他也有点激动，但土方还太紧了，他想等对方适应的体贴却惨遭无视，还被连连催促，真叫人火大，于是咬着土方嘴唇说你晚点可别讨饶，土方讽道你动都不动还指望我讨饶？银时当即直起腰，掐着土方的腰缓缓抽离，再一个猛送刺入到底，土方被他激得哼出声，但也就这一声，之后却还是死咬牙把呻吟含在嘴里，银时暗自嘀咕以后一定要这家伙叫床叫到哑，一边开始用力抽插，然而他这边一通猛攻却不见土方有反应，不由有些疑惑，俯身去吻对方，却见土方两手不知何时摊在脑袋边，他直起身，见对方双眼紧闭呼吸平稳，俨然已经睡着了。  
“你这混蛋……”

坂田银时感到委屈。不但十分委屈，还万分想不通，到底为什么会在那样的情况下睡着啊！一般来说是不会睡着的吧，那种情况！明明是土方先挑起的，自己体贴地叫他去睡觉还要被嘲讽，结果半路睡着的是谁啊！更叫人气得七窍生烟的是，第二天早上起床之后，对于昨晚的状况土方那家伙居然只说了句“啊，抱歉，昨晚太困了”就这样蒙混过去，在他被打击的心灵面前，那算什么态度啊！  
“说起来做爱这件事也是情侣间交往的一大重点呢，前几天栏目组收到读者来信，说自己和对象做爱到一半，自己兴头正高时，对象却睡着了，为此感到十分挫败。这种事情算常见吗小A？”  
“一般来说，做爱中途会有一方睡着，主要是另一方太无趣吧。”主持人A道。  
本想趁神乐不在家看看深夜的成人节目发泄一下郁闷的银时，闻声将目光僵硬地转向永远都相当应景的电视，心里猛一咯噔。  
“一般来说是这样的。”主持人B微笑着答道，“坦白地告诉这位观众，如果您兴头正高时伴侣反而睡着了，那就是您的问题哦，请鼓起勇气面对这个事实，如果一直找不出问题所在，很有可能因此被甩哦。”  
欸？都是阿银我的错吗？是我不行吗？欸？会被甩？真的吗？什么，才不到两年，就已经无法满足土方了吗？就已经让他乏味了吗？银时回忆交往以来的种种，那家伙一天到晚端正严肃清心寡欲的模样，其实时间久了反而是在床上放得开的类型，那么，那天会睡着是因为——  
银时想起那天晚上土方挑逗自己时说的话，愈发不确定。  
无法满足？  
如果以后再发生这种情况……会被甩？土方会因为自己无法满足他而去寻花问柳吗？不不不，土方不是会出轨的那种人，但这样下去不行，下回见面一定要好好满足那家伙。但是……万一下次做到一半又睡着了怎么办？  
银时关掉电视，瘫倒在沙发上。  
……那个混蛋！

“话说十四，阿银最近好奇怪。”  
“叫谁十四啊？”土方无奈道，“——他怎么了？”  
神乐嚼着团子：“唔，天天喝个烂醉，连小钢珠都不去打了哦，吐得到处都是清理起来很麻烦的说，新八唧为此发了好几回火。”  
“唔？”  
“十四不清楚原因吗？”  
“不知道。”土方已经放弃纠正神乐对自己的叫法了，“我这一周都在加班，还没见过他。”  
神乐又拿起一串新的：“唔唔，昨晚我们吃火锅哦，阿银连肉都不抢了，最后只吃了点青菜和面条的说。”  
“啊啊，这么一看事态真的很严重了。”土方站起身，“老爷子，这边结账。”  
神乐突然举起丸子：“我还要再加十串！”  
“喂喂，你的胃到底通往哪里啊……”土方顿了顿，“他这状态从哪时候开始的？”  
神乐想了想：“一周前吧，那天早上我从大姐头家回去，他就已经是那副样子了。”  
从丸子店离开，土方看了看时间，径直转向去万事屋的方向。据小姑娘说银时近期都缩在家里，连电话都不太乐意接，再这样下去两个青少年又要饿肚子了吧。  
土方推开门：“喂，万事屋的，我进来了。”没有人应声，但门没锁靴子也在，应该在家。土方进到客厅，一眼看到躺在沙发上用jump盖住脸的银时，伸手抄起漫画书，蹲下身道：“在做什么啊？”  
银时睁眼看了他一秒钟，闭上道：“睡觉啊。”  
土方揉了揉他脑袋：“吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“吃的什么？”  
“泡面。”  
土方静了几秒，隐约察觉这家伙还在跟自己闹脾气，便问：“你不会还在意那件事吧。”  
“啊？你在说什么啊？”  
土方啧了声：“我睡着那件事啊。”  
银时沉默几秒，劈手夺过书重新盖在自己脸上，躺回沙发上装死。  
“都说了我真的是因为加班太累才睡着的。”土方知道那天是自己不对，此时便哄人哄得十分耐心，“再来一次肯定不会这样了。”  
银时哼哼唧唧，察觉到土方想掀开书，便死摁着不肯给对方看自己的脸。  
“明天晚上我有空，去喝一杯怎么样？”  
银色卷毛还在漫画书底下哼哼唧唧。  
“我请客行了吧？我请客！”  
“……既然你这样一再拜托的话。”银时闷声闷气道。  
“听说你最近都没怎么好好吃饭，真的有力气吗？”  
银时立马甩开书坐起身瞪他：“怎么没有！”  
土方笑起来，狠揉一把他的头发：“那就这么说定了！你给我赶紧拿出点干劲去干活！不要让小鬼们担心你。”  
银时虽然被安抚了些许，但对方那副四两拨千斤的态度弄得他心里更加不对付，只别过脸哼哼了两声作为回答。

当初邀约时是诚心的，为了弥补过失也有了些迫不及待的心态，然而由于山崎探查到最近新一股激进派攘夷浪士的据点，又是突击检查又是清理再加上打报告，土方加班加点忙得脚不沾地，察觉到约定日期时，也只能在抽空吃饭的时候趁机给银时打了电话说改日再约，他知道银时理解自己的工作，抓紧时间在电话里安抚了好一阵，但挂电话的时候回忆对方的语气，怎么都觉得收效甚微。这样的情况连着发生了好几回，最后不论土方怎么解释自己当初真的只是因为太困了才睡着，不是因为银时活不好，更没有不爱他，但因为各种原因两人近一个月断续约了几回都没做成，银时对自己那玩意的信心不但没稳定在某个固定阈值，反而愈发往下，最后还罕见地跟土方闹起了别扭。  
就算这个问题确实很致命，但都说了不是那家伙的问题，又不是硬不起来，也不至于闹成现在这个样子吧！尽管心里犯嘀咕，土方还是好言好语哄了几回，无论是草莓牛奶还是芭菲都送了请了一大堆，路过糖果店还破例给他买了好些以前顾及银时身体不给他买的糖果，酒也喝了几回，结果每次都不奏效，再加上那之后两人一直没机会做憋得心底冒火，最后土方终于压不住暴脾气了。  
在翌日休假的头天晚上，土方确定好银时当天的行踪，去旅店订了间房，然后在对方必经之路候着。等天黑下来，银时经过那个小巷口的时候，土方一把拽住对方后颈径直带去了旅店。  
银时还没理清楚土方这是在做什么，却见对方锁好门，阴沉着脸走过来。  
“欸，土方君？”银时瘫坐在床上，看边走边抽掉和服腰带仍在一旁的恋人，“怎么了？”  
“你这个混蛋还有脸问！”土方敞着怀爬上床，坐在银时腿上，“这段时间到底在发什么疯？”  
“阿银我信心受挫……”  
这话听得耳朵都起茧了，土方推着银时肩膀直接把他扑倒在床上，咬着牙吼他：“信心受挫个屁！”  
“喂喂……这个时期的男人可是很脆弱的哦你要呵护才行啊土方君——”  
都呵护一个多月了！土方掐着银时下巴，逼他直视自己。这是间情侣旅馆，土方订房的时候也没太注意选，整个房间亮着俗气的紫粉灯光，土方在这样的灯光下逼视银时，双目灼灼，语气却恶狠狠的：“那我现在就来呵护你。”他俯下身，狠狠咬上银时的嘴唇。  
两人距离上回不上不下的性爱之后已经很久没能好好做过了，当土方的嘴唇碰上来时，银时情不自禁抱住对方，土方一直压制着他，吻咬颈部和裸露的肩膀，却不抚摸他的其它地方，反而直接拉开了裤链。银时还没享受够土方难得的主动亲吻和抚摸，微抬的阴茎就被对方含入温热的口腔，手不由自主地按在对方后脑勺上。  
土方给银时口交的次数比较少，此时更比以往卖力十分，像是要向银时证明什么似的，一手撸着中后段，另一手逗弄着囊袋，舌尖舔吮顶端，时不时绕着顶端转圈，偶尔张口吞入大半段，喉咙收缩着刺激银时，搞得对方恨不得一直把他往下体按，勉强靠残余的理智忍着。舔到中途土方突然直起身，拆开早早放在一边的润滑剂，挤了些许到手上，探入自己身后，同时再次俯下身，舌头顺着柱身一路吮吸下去，含住囊袋轻轻舔着，等扩张好后，往前几步跪好，扶住银时的阴茎，说：“混蛋卷毛，你给我看好了。”一边让龟头抵住自己的后穴，缓缓适应着吞入头部，慢慢将整个都纳入自己体内。银时靠在垫高的枕头上，忍不住摸恋人的脸，却被对方一手挥开，土方掐住他的脸，要他看两人结合的地方：“叫你看这！”  
说着，他似乎已经适应了银时埋入自己体内的东西，开始上下动起来，他不给银时摸自己的脸，银时的双手就顺着他的肩膀滑下去，扶在腰侧，偶尔捏一把臀部。土方自己找敏感点，顺着最舒服的那点上下动作，脖子往后仰起，汗水顺着脖颈滑落在银时腹肌和胸口上，被他随手抹开，一路滑到胸口，整个人便随着动作趴在银时身上，身体还在为了欢愉而不断重复让阴茎捅入体内的动作，脑袋蹭着银时的胸口，爽到极致时终于肯凑上去亲吻银时的嘴唇，后者早就想吻他，见他终于主动凑过来，抚摸着他的脸颊舔吮他的口腔，将他舌尖勾到自己嘴里吮吸，上下夹击直弄得土方差点瘫他身上。但土方不一会就觉得吻够了，一把推开他，后穴重重吞入银时的阴茎，不断收缩着穴口，腾出一只手撸动自己的阴茎，最后两人一齐达到顶点，射了出来。土方的精液喷得银时胸口上都是，土方让银时的阴茎从自己体内抽离，躺倒在银时身侧喘息，银时摸他的脸，两人温存地接吻。  
“我都说你没问题了，白痴。”土方喘息个不停的同时还不忘强调那个问题。  
银时笑着摸他的脸，贴过去吻他。  
刚歇了没五分钟，土方就被银时翻身覆住，亲吻嘴唇的力道也越发大，银时蹭他的脸和脖颈，突然唤他的名字， 他们之间总没个固定称呼，此时好好的名字反倒被银时叫得万分旖旎。  
土方还没来得及做什么反应，银时的一根手指就已经伸进后穴，搅弄里面的精液发出黏糊水声，耳边是银时说话时故意喷出的热气：“十四郎这里还没装满呢。”  
“等——”  
银时抽回手指，玩弄着他的阴茎边往下亲吻，含住乳尖吮吸几口，抬起土方的腿让对方环在自己腰上，就着自己之前射入的精液的润滑猛地刺入进去，他不急着动作，只不断吻土方的身体，说：“十四郎真是让阿银我好等啊。”  
土方一愣，反应过来怒骂：“混蛋，你之前都在演吗！”  
“才不是在演。”银时说，“做爱的时候睡着，你知道有多打击我吗？”  
“都说了我是因为太困了——”  
银时稍稍握紧了土方的阴茎，说：“阿银理解哦，很理解。”理解个屁，他才不要理解这个。  
“那你还——”土方要去推他的手，却被银时反抓住，抽下腰带将他两手都捆在床头柱上，“混蛋，你给我松开！”  
“不松。”银时回答，他啄吻土方的脸颊和嘴唇，一手继续撸动土方的阴茎，开始缓缓肏弄对方。  
“土方君真是精神满满，既然会主动来找我，明天肯定是休假日吧。”银时说，“阿银我可是憋屈了好久啊，这次就算你再中途睡着，我也要继续肏你，直到把你肏醒为止。”他搂住土方腰，小心地就着阴茎还插在对方体内的姿势让对方翻身趴跪在床上。土方不得不配合他的动作调整姿势，以免双手被吊得太辛苦。  
银时整个人伏在土方背上，在后颈上留下一个个深得快见血的牙印，他轻舔那些牙印，说：“十四果然很适合后背位。”  
“……你废话真多。”  
银时并不还嘴，找准土方的敏感点抽插着，每一下都狠狠摩擦过那地方，他听着土方无法压抑的喘息呻吟，手指满意地抚过对方的喉咙，直起身掐紧对方的腰，加快自己的抽插。这个体位下两人身体接触的不多，他两手握着土方汗湿的腰，掌心温度几乎一直灼烧到土方胸口，令他万分难耐。银时偶尔放缓，给土方撸一阵，但总在对方快要射时掐紧龟头和柱体，逼退他的高潮。土方被他如此玩弄数次，终于难以忍受，臀部挣扎着想挪开，却被银时紧紧锢住腰，动弹不得。  
“混蛋……让我射！”  
“不行。”银时语气十分温柔，“不行，现在还早。”他又一次狠狠肏进土方的最深处，看他因自己的进入而昂起修长的脖颈，俯下身去掐着他的下巴与自己接吻。土方双眼紧闭，似乎有意隐藏自己因银时肏弄而欢愉到流出的泪水，银时一一舔掉那些泪水，他一直压制着土方，直到听对方被肏到流着泪喊自己的名字说想射，他的欲望才得到暂时的满足，终于松开一直控制对方阴茎的手，两人再次一齐射出，银时满足地射入土方体内，压在土方身上好一会才慢慢抽出来，安抚地吻土方的眼泪，解开捆着他双手的腰带，吮吻手腕上的勒横。  
那晚银时如自己所言，即便土方睡着也把他肏醒，两人一直纠缠到朝日升起，银时才抱着土方准他安稳睡一觉。  
那天之后，和银时交往了两年的土方君终于学会合理安排他和银时的做爱频率，再遇上连续加完班去找银时的情况，会安静老实地和对方抱一起睡到天亮。


End file.
